Next Generation:Cruise Mayhem
by Snoopy7c7
Summary: Mario and Luigi's family goes on a relaxfull cruise for a vacation. When trouble comes up, it's up to the Star Kids to find out whats going on. OC credit goes to Nintendrawer on for creating Laura, Marc, and Peter and story/plot credit goes to me.
1. Family Vacation

Mario and Peach hauled the lugage into the warp pipe getting ready to go, while Marc and Peter put on their backpacks.

"Come on dad can't you give us at least a _hint_ on where were going?" Marc asked full of curiosity.

Mario ruffled his hair,"You'll see when we get there, you little rascal."

"That's the last of it." Peach said rubbing her hands together.

She turned to the boys and said,"Come on now boys. Time to go."

Going through the warp pipe Marc and Peter were full of excitment.

Then as light appeared at the end of the pipe, the four of them landed on their feet.

Marc and Peter's jaw's dropped when they saw a huge cruise ship with their Aunt Daisy's face on it.

A red toad came up and grabbed their luggage and carried it towards the ship.

"Were going on a CRUISE?!" the twins cried in excitment.

"That's right." Peach nodded, "And sence Daisy owns the ship we get to stay in the room next to her and Luigi's."

"That means Laura's gona be their." they both said high fiving each other.

The family walked towards the entrance of the ship, when Laura came sliding down the banaster with a sailors hat on.

"Hi there eveyone." Laura greeted,"Come on Marc and Pete, you have _got_ to see the water slide."

As the kids rushed off Luigi and Daisy came down to greet Mario and Peach.

"What's up bro?" Mario said nuddging Luigi's side.

"Nothing besides this." Luigi said guiding Mario inside the ship.

"This is a great way to spend the rest of the summer." Daisy said with a reliving sigh.

"Yeah. Well lets hope nothing goes wrong. Remember what happened when Bowser took over the ship with his baddies?"

Waving her hand as she started walking inside the ship she said,"No worries. This time I'v inspected the whole entire ship and there is no sign of Bowser or his baddies."

As the two princesses climed abourd, a Cheap Cheap ,who was watching them this whole time, grinned as he dived into the water. "Oooo the king of the sea is going to like this." he said as he raced to find his leader.

* * *

 ** _So what do you think so far. And no Bowser nor his kids are in this._**


	2. Exploring

"Laura how come you never told us about your mom having a cruise ship?" Marc asked as he gazed upon the huge waterslide.

"Actually I didn't know about it tell last week." Laura admitted.

"Is that it?" Peter questioned.

Shaking her head she replied,"My friends, this is only the begining."

Motioning her hand for them to follow her, Laura led the boys to a huge pool with another waterslide. Then she guided them to see the ships snack bar.

Peter and Marc felt their mouths starting to drool as they gazed upon not only mouth-watering food but candy.

"So much candy." Marc said looking at all the different candy brands.

"Come on there's more to see." Laura said as she grabbed Marc and Peter's hand leading them away from the snack bar.

They then came across a movie room with the latest movies.

"Woah how did you manage to air on _Antman_? It's not even in theaters yet." Marc gasped.

"I actually don't know." Laura replied tapping her chin.

* * *

"Finally this is your guy's room." Laura announced as she opened the door to their room.

Looking inside the boys saw their Mom and Dad unpacking their cloths and putting it in the drawers. Then the two boys jaws dropped when they saw the bed they were going to share.

"Cool were going to be sleeping..." Marc started. "..on a waterbed!" Pete finished.

"That's right and right now you need to be unpacking and getting ready for bed because it's already alomst 8 o'clock." Mario said, looking towards the clock.

"And Laura your parents want you too." peach added in.

"Wait but Uncle Mario, Aunt Peach, I haven't showed them the...manuals yet." Laura said.

"Why would we want to see man.." Pete asked only to be cut off by Laura putting her hand over his mouth.

"I'll show them _really_ quick. _Please_ can we have 5 more minutes?" Laura asked looking up at them with big eyes.

Looking at each other Mario finally said,"Ok but _only_ 5 minutes."

Nodding Laura led the boys out of the room.

"Why are you going to show us manuals?" Pete asked

"I just said that so I could show you _this._ " Laura anwsered as she opened a door.

The three kids stepped in to see a big window showing sea creatures.

"Woah what is this?" the boys asked looking around.

"It's the See Sea." she giggled for a minute after the statment she just said then countinued,"It's where you can see the undrewater world." Then she looked around to see if anyone else was their and went over to a corner and opened a sort of secret door.

Waving her hand for Peter and Marc to come the boys gasped as they saw a variety of power up's.

"What's all these for." Marc said wanting to touch one.

"You know just in case something happens. And the best part is I found them and know one else knows about them." Laura said closeing the secret door.

"Awsome." Marc said as he let out a yawn,"Come on lets hed back. Tommorow I want to be the first to try out that huge waterslide."

Nodding the three kids headed out and back towards their rooms.

* * *

The Cheap Cheap finally arrived at the sunken ship where two slightly bigger Cheap Cheaps guarded the entrance. "Halt who goes there." one of them said.

"Knock it off Jeff. It's me Phil. I have a message for the king." he said making his way past them. When he got in the sunken ship was crawling with Cheap Cheaps and Bloopers. Then he went inside a room where a large shadow was sitting.

"My king I have some great news for you." Phil said taking a bow.

"Well what is." the shadow uttered in annoyance.

"There is a ship heading out to sea. A _Cruise Ship_."

The shadow figure became a bit more interested and leaned in closer.

"It's even bigger than this one." Phil concluded.

"Ok at dawn send out a few Bloopers and Cheap Cheaps to keep a eye on the ship tell I arrive. When I arrive I'm going to have a little fun by taking some passengers. Then when I'm ready I'll take the boat down." the king finally replied.

"Yes you highness." Phil said scuffling away.

* * *

 **Wow this is the longest chapter I've made so far in this series. Oh and shout out to Nintendrawer for her birthday in four days.**


	3. Suspicion

"Stop squirming I'm almost done but you half to wait until I put sunblock on Peter." Peach said applying the lotion on Marc's back.

As Peach finished up with Marc, Laura kept shaking with excitment as Luigi put on sunblock on her back.

"This is going to be so fun." Laura said, "I just hope I don't get hurt like I could bang my head causing it to bleed..."

Luigi let out a nervous sigh and asked,"Let's not come to that, ok?" When he finished his question Mario said,"Are you guys ready to go?"

"Yeah." all three of them said zipping to the door. With that the seven of them walked downstairs and towards the waterslide.

"Ok we'll be right here if you need anything." Mario said putting their stuff down on a chair. "And we expect you three not to be cutting in line, just togo on the slide." Peach warned.

As they turned to go Luigi called out,"Be careful!" Rolling their eyes the three went on over to the line. They waited patiently until the boat jerked a little making everyone wobble. "Did you feel that?" Laura asked. Before they could anwser the toad directing the line yelled "NEXT!"

Getting into the raft the toad asked,"Are you ready?" They were about to reply when the toad said,"Don't care." and pushed them . "here we go!" peter said as they went down the slide gaining more speed.

Marc, Peter, and Laura cried with joy until they saw that they were under the ship.

"Woah Laura. This waterslide's amazing! " Marc commented as they kept sliding. "I know rig..." Laura stopped as she spotted a group of fish swimming towards the ship. "Is it me or does it look like those fish are comming towards us?''

Peter and Marc looked and got a better view as each second passed. Not only there were Cheap Cheaps but Bloopers too.

"Should we worry about that? They look a little...angry." Pete asked. before she could reply they got distracted when they shot up from the tube and into the pool. As they each came up for air they quickly got out the pool and meet together.

"Lets go investigate it." Marc said about to go to the See Sea, when Peter grabbed his arm. "We can't cause then Mom and Dad would get suspicious." he said.

"Not unless we could do this." laura said going towards her parents. Puzzled they followed her to their parents. "Mom can I go back to the room?" she asked.

"You're ready to go back so soon?" Daisy asked puzzled. "No I forgot something that I need." laura replied.

"Well if you're going back to the room at least take Marc and Peter." Luigi said, then added,"Of course if it's ok with you."

Peach and Mario looked at each other than Mario replied,"Ok but hurry back." Giving her the key the kids head off. "What if she loses it?" Luigi whispered. "I got a extra." Daisy said holding out another key and added,"Besides I _own_ the ship."

* * *

 **Ok I know this chapter is pretty crappy but hey I'm still improving in writting. I promise you the next few chapters will be more interesting and longer.**


	4. Frog Suits

Marc, Laura, and Peter ran as fast as they can to get to the See Sea. Once they arrived their jaws dropped. In horror they saw that the Bloopers and Cheap Cheaps they saw were grabbing ahold of the ship.

"Why are they holding on to us?" Peter asked.

"We got bigger problems than that." Marc said pointing to some Cheap Cheaps starting to bang on the glass,"They're trying to get in!"

"But why?" Peter replied.

"Doesn't matter." Laura said firmly,"We need to get out their and get them before they sink us."

"Woah, woah, woah can't go out their. we wouldn't be able to breath that long." Pete said.

"Peter I will slap you." Marc said annoyed,"Don't you remember what we are capable of doing sence this ain't the real world sea?" without waiting for a reply he said,"We _could breath_ underwater. Like in that one level in ' _Super Mario World'_."

Smacking his face as he just realized that Laura went over to the secret crate and added,"Besides we got _these_."

Once more she pulled out her secret crate of items and pulled out three frog suits. "These will help us swim even better." she said giving Marc and Peter a frog suit.

"YES! We're going to use powerups again." Marc said. "We could add this to our "Powers We've Used" check list."

While putting on the suits Peter asked,"Shouldn't we tell our parents? You know sence they're the experts."

"Come on we can handle a few sea creatures. I mean we took on Bowser _and_ two of his kids." Marc said now in the frog suits.

"Besides if people over here our conversation they'll freak making matters worse." Laura added.

Once they were all in the frog suits they hopped towards exit of the Sea See. Laura looked to see if the coast was clear, then whispered,"Follow me."

They hopped down the hall and hid when a family came walking down. They went up the stairs and came out from inside the ship and hopped towards the edge.

Then the three of them hopped on top of the bar. Looking at each other Marc started,"Star Kids..." "Lets go!" Laura and Pete joined in as they all jumped off the dock.

* * *

 **So this is a bit more interesting chapter but not as long as the previous in my opinion. Ok this time for sure the next chapter should be a bit more longer, I could have countined with this chapter but I descided to split this chapter in two. Most likely you could guess what the next chapter will be about next ;P :)**


	5. Protect the Ship

The Star Kids swimmed towards the Cheap Cheaps and Bloopers, who were still trying to get into the ship. As they approched them the Cheap Cheaps and Bloopers finally noticed them and while some stayed behind, a few of them swam straight to the kids to meet them for battle.

Laura used the tounge on her suit and grab ahold of three Cheap Cheaps, who cried out in alarm. She then spun them around and around until all you could see was a blur. Laura used her big feet and kicked them away.

Meanwhile Marc had to take on a Cheap Cheap and Blooper who were trying to catch him. Marc went for the Cheap Cheap first as the Cheap Cheap tried to bite him. Marc swimmed around the Cheap Cheap in circles, confusing it.

Marc saw this and countinued to swim around him faster. When Marc stopped the Cheap Cheap was still swimming in circles.

 _Heres my chance_ he thought as he swimmed right under him. He scrunged up his frog legs tight and used all the power he had to send the Cheap Cheap out of the water and never to be seen again.

As Marc watched the Cheap Cheap fly away, the Blooper came behind him and extended its tentacles to grab him.

Luckly Peter came behind the Blooper and grabbed its tentacles and tied them all up. The Blooper's eyes got big as he struggled to get free.

"Nice one Pety." Marc said. Then two Cheap Cheaps and two Bloopers surrounded the two twins and started to tighten there circle. Laura saw this and knew she couldn't reach them in time.

Then she had a idea and called out,"Marc! Peter! Conjoin your arms and spin around while kicking them!"

Understanding what she ment Marc and Peter went back to back and held on to each others arms. Working together they started too spin around in a circle. Then they used their legs to kick the baddies in the face. Whining in pain the foes swimmed away getting away from them.

"Come on we still got them to deal with." Marc said as he pointed at the remaing foes. Nodding the three of them swimmed to the last remaing pests.

Laura was the first one to the baddies and she used her tounge to grab a Cheap Cheap. She then threw the Cheap Cheap towards. Marc got prepared and when the Cheap Cheap was a foot away he used his frog legs to kick it away.

Laura did this again and this time Peter got ahold of Blooper. But the Blooper let out ink before Peter had a chance to kick it. Luckly he saw where it was going. Once the Blooper thought it was safe Peter swimmed to it and kicked him right in the back.

It was the same pattern until all of the baddies were gone. High fiving each other Laura, Marc, and Peter celebrated in their victory. But as they were celebrating Peter noticed somthing move.

"Hey guys. Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Peter asked in worry as he pointed to what he was seeing. They looked to see a huge shadow looming under them. Then a part of the thing struck out at them.

Luckly they dodged it in time but it hit the ship. "Come on we got to get back to the ship to warn Mom and Dad." Peter declared as he started to swim up to the surface.

"But we don't know what it is." Marc called. "I don't think you want to find out." Laura uttered as she grabbed Marc's hand and dragged him up to the surface.


	6. Blooper attack 1

The three kids hopped onto the ship and went towards the pool area.

"That thing was bigger than the ship!" peter added.

"I hope we are able to warn them in time." Laura said worried.

"And was it just me or did anyone else see that the thing that shot out at us was a tetical?" Marc asked.

They all stopped for a sec to really think about it. "Now that you mention it I _did_ catch a glimpse of tentical." Laura said.

"But the only thing I could think of that has tentacles is a Blooper." Peter said.

Marc froze up when Peter finished his sentence. "Peter." he started,"You're right it is a Blooper."

"But no Blooper is that big," Laura commented until she realized what her cousin was talking about,"except if it's a..."

"King Sized BLOOPER!" Peter cried. Grabbing his brother and cousin's hand he said as he dragged them,"Come on! There's no time to waste! We need to alert our parents NOW!"

 _Then why did we waste a minute just to figure that out?_ Laura thought.

Shrugging the three kids hopped faster to try and get to their parents in time.

"Mario, the kids are taking a while. Do you suppose something happened to them?" Peach asked in concern.

"You're right it doesn't take that long to get that 'something'." Mario replied.

Getting up he was about to turn when Luigi tackled him. Gaining conciousness he yelled angrly at Luigi,"LUIGI! What gives? What was that for?"

"I did that so you wouldn't get hit by _that_!" Luigi said pointing behind Mario. Turning he saw a huge tentical sliding back from the ship.

With Luigi grabbing Daisy's hand and Mario grabbing Peach's, they put the two princess behind them in defence.

"When can we ever get a break?" Daisy muttered. "Who knows." Peach replied back.

As the tentical came back on the ship Mario and Luigi timed it right and jumped together and pounded on the tentical. The tentical beamed red in pain and went back in the water.

Just then Mario and Luigi saw three frogs hopping towards them. Getting a better look they saw that it was Laura, Marc, and Peter.

"Laura/Peter/Marc!?" the two dad's cried as the kids approched them. Going to her father Laura said,"Dad we came to warn you about the King Sized Blooper!"

"How did you even know about it?" Luigi asked.

"Well we went to go fight off some Cheap Cheaps and average Bloopers that were attacking the ship. and when we finished the Big Blooper came." Peter anwsered.

"Boys I told you that you can't go off like that without me or your Uncle Luigi." Mario said dissapointed.

"We can handle that later." Peach cutted in,"Right now we have better things to worry about."

She pointed as this time two tenticals came at them. One of them got ahold of Daisy's leg and started pulling it towards it. Daisy struggled to get out of its grip but had no use.

Luigi reached out his hand and grabbed Daisy's hand in time and held on to her. But the Blooper felt this and used its' other tentical to grab ahold of Luigi.

"Get behind me." Mario said pushing the kids and Peach behind him once more. "But we could help." whined Marc.

Mario didn't reply as he ran at the tentical holding Luigi and kicked it. Although it didn't let him go the tentical flinched at the attack.

As they watched Laura got an idea. "Guys we need to go down to the See Sea." she whispered to Pete and Marc. "But dad needs us." Marc said. "I have a plan but we need a few power up's to help us." Laura replied.

Nodding the three kids hopped away from Peach and went down to the See Sea, even as Peach called out to them.


	7. Mega Mushroom

They hopped down the hall until they approched the Sea See.

"Ok so what's the plan?" asked Marc.

"Well we can't all be the heros this time." Laura replied.

"Huh?" the boys replied.

"Only one of us can use this." Laura said as she reached out for one of her items.

She pulled out a mushroom but it was twice as big as usuall. It was a gold mushroom with red spots.

"Is that what I think it is?" Marc asked in excitment.

Nodding Laura replied,"Yup it's a mega mushroom."

"How in the _WORLD_ did you manage to get ahold of that?" Peter asked,"Those mushrooms are super hard to find."

"Well I-"

"No time for flashback, we got a bigger crises on our hands." Marc interrupted.

"Right." Laura replied,"So who wants to use it?"

Marc and Peter looked at each other with wanting eyes. Then Peter said,"Go ahead, I'll get the next cool item we come across."

Smiling Marc took it out of Laura's hands when suddenly a crash made the three kids fall.

"No the mushroom!" Marc called as it scurried away.

They chased after the mushroom when suddenly a huge tentical came in the way.

Marc ran faster and then just in time slid across the floor before the tentical cut off him.

Laura and Peter were now blocked.

Marc turned and called,"Pete! Laura! You ok?"

There was silence for a second. "We're ok. Just keep going after the mushroom." Peter replied.

Turning Marc went back into action and chased after the mushroom.

"Mario what are we going to do?" Peach cried as she dodged another tentical and use her umbrella to hit it.

"I need a power up." Mario called back as he ran to the tentical holding Luigi.

Then he noticed a boy in the distance chasing a odd looking ball. Then his eyes widened as he saw Marc about to run off the ship.

"Marc! Stop!" Mario called out.

Marc looked towards his dad but kept running.

Finally he caught the giagantic mushroom. Just then another tentical swiped across the deck and knocked Marc into the water along with the Mega Mushroom.

* * *

 **I'd like to apolagize for the long wait Ihave been busy with high school. I promise to you once I finish this I'll have a new Next Generation story and the theme shall be...Halloween**


	8. King Blooper vs Marc

Marc fell in the water with a thud. He looked around and saw that the Mega Mushroom was only a foot away from him.

Looking he saw the biggest Blooper he has ever seen. The Blooper glared at him and saw the Mega Mushroom. One of its tenticals reache out for it.

"No you don't." Marc said as he swimmed to it. Grabbing the Mushroom, Marc's world got dark as the tentical enclosed around him.

"MARIO!" Peach cried as one of the tenticals got ahold of her. Running to her, Mario grabbed her arms.

"The Blooper's about to make the ship go down!" Daisy cried as the ship started to sink a little. "Just got to-." Mario started.

Just then a yellow glow came under the water. As the ship shook, something came out of the water. Looking they saw Marc 20 times his size looking down upon the ship.

"Way to go Marc!" cried Luigi. Reaching his hand underwater he grabbed ahold of the Blooper. Bringing it out of water its eyes darted with furry.

Spraying ink in his face, Marc let go of it. Wipping the ink off his face, Marc punched the Blooper in the face.

The Blooper cried in agony and let go of Peach, Daisy, and Luigi. Mario and Peach landed on the floor as Luigi and Daisy headed down into the water.

Luckly Marc grabbed them with his other hand. Putting them down Marc grabbed the Blooper once more and this time held its tenticals together.

The Blooper growled in agony as Marc tied his tenticals together.

"Now listen here Blooper." Marc said,"Touch this ship or any other ship and sink it down, I'm going to find you and cook you for a nice sushi dinner."

Marc put his face a inch away from the King sized Bloopers eyes. "Do you understand?" he growled. The King Blooper, now feeling small and puny, nodded.

Marc spined his arm in a circle and launched the King Blooper far, far away. Smiling Marc felt the effect of the Mega Mushroom wear off.

Suddenly a cloud surrounded him and in a second he was his regular size again. But Marc looked down to see he was still in the air.

Plumenting towards the ship Marc flaled his hand in the air. "Dad!" he cried. Before making contact with the ground he felt arms around him.

Marc opened his eyes to see his dad holding him in his arms. "Thanks." he said. Mario smiled and put him down.

Peter and Laura came running towards him. "That was AWSOME!" they cried. "Yeah but you three are still in trouble." Daisy smirked.

* * *

 **Sorry that it's short couldn't think of a better ending to this chapter. Stay tuned for the last chapter.**


	9. A Relaxing End

The two royal couples lounged on the chairs sipping a nice cool drink. "This is the life. Right guys?" Mario said. "You bet it is bro." Luigi said.

Daisy sipped the rest of her smoothie down before calling out,"And when you're done cleaning the deck you could pick up your guest rooms."

On the other side of the boat Laura, Marc, and Peter were wearing sailor type outfits cleaning up the mess that was made.

Wiping sweat off of his forehead Peter asked,"So you think being able to keep the power ups in exchange of doing chores was worth it?"

Laura put down her mop. "Totally." As Marc sweeped up the rest of the mess he said,"At least we can go to the arcade room tommorow."

The three friends nodded as they countinued on with their punishment.

* * *

 _ **Wow! It's been a year sense I have updated this and this is what the ending is? -_- Ok ok I'm sorry the ending is really short and for those who waited for a good ending I gave you this because there's really not much more to write about this ending. But I will be updating more with the Star Kids maybe a Christmas special, April Fools Day, even Valentines day, Birthday's etc etc.**_


End file.
